Dorgengoa
Dorgengoa is the captain of the Dorgengoa Pirates, owner of the Dorgenark and supposed father of Kisala. He's highly obese but can still manage to move around. As of late, he has been traveling the galaxy hiring the best Hunters he can find, his eye on a legendary treasure... Story When he was young Dorgengoa was a skillful fighter and a treasure hunter. 40 years before the events of Rogue Galaxy, Dorgengoa arrived in the recently reappered Arabis' Ghost Ship were thanks to the ship being trapped inside a space-time anomaly he met what would be his future crew and, despite some intial clash, toghether with them he defeated Arabis' ghost. Unfortunately for him he were time-displaced in his original time when he catched a gem from Arabis treasure and disappeared, but not before giving his sword, the Dorgenedge, to Jaster and saying to him and the others that one day he would be a pirate an have his own crew. Years later Dorgengoa become a pirate and gained his ship through a joint effort led by himself and the legendary shipwright Chrisden Ark. During one of his travels he founded a baby Kisala and adopted her as his daughter. Many years later, guided by the Geo Record, Dorgengoa is searching for the lost treasure of Eden. For this purpose, he searches the galaxy for Hunters such as Zegram and Desert Claw to help him find it. However, when Simon and Steve find Jaster with Desert Claw's sacred sword Desert Seeker, they mistake him for the real Desert Claw. When Dorgengoa finally awakens from his nap after the events on Zerard that culminate in the renewal of the Dorgenark's Visa, he is understandably outraged about the mistake. However, after putting Jaster through a test, he welcomes him to the crew, and says that he can tell there is something special about Jaster, a similar feeling to the one he got when he first met the real Desert Claw. When the crew finally reached Mariglenn, also known as Eden, they helped Kisala's mother, queen Freidas, and when Jaster & co defeated first Mother and then the Demon Battleship Dorgengoa saved them with the Drogenark. The planet Mariglenn returns to its place amongst the other planets within Wilhelser System. The crew and Jaster then parts with Kisala, who has made the noble decision to become the new Queen of Mariglenn. Jaster, Zegram, Monsha, and Dorgengoa sit aboard the Dorgenark after the rest of their friends had returned home. The group then heads off to claim their "ultimate treasure" on the new Mariglenn: Kisala. The final scene tells that this was the final mission the Dorgengoa Pirates ever pulled off as pirates. It is strongly implied that they took back Kisala, but that is where the story ends. Personality Dorgengoa tends to spend a lot of time either eating, sleeping or reading his favorite book, the Geo Record. During this time, he tends to leave management of the ship to his First Mate/Pet, Monsha. He has a fiery and domineering temper, but cares for his daughter's and his crew's well-being above perhaps all else, even above finding the legendary treasure he seeks. When he was young he was quite hot-blooded and cocky. Appearance Dorgengoa appears in the game very tall, morbibly obese, brown-haired, hairy, bearded middle-aged man wearing a goggle-adorned hat, massive shorts, a too-small jacket with shoulder pads and a belt buckle that might as well be a gold-plated manhole cover. His hands and boots are tiny in comparison to his head and torso. When he was young he was much slender and quite acrobatic. Trivia *Although at first the pirate crew thinks Dorgengoa is Kisala's real father, in reality he is her adopted father. *The onboard Tavern/Galley of the Dorgenark is named "Veronica". It stands to reason that it also carries a stock of Pirate's Grog, a high-alcohol beverage that Zegram happens to like (and may be the only reason why he even hangs out with the Galaxy's friendliest pirate crew). *The Bartender on the Dorgenark is actually Jin Red, a contender in the Insectron S-Rank Circuit (unbeknownst to the rest of the crew). *The item "Captain's Socks" are indeed a reference to Dorgengoa's foul feetwear. It is no wonder that they factor into Kisala's technique Deadly Stench, but why they are necessary to create Zegram's Drunken Burst Level 2 technique is anyone's guess... Characterization *Dorgengoa: Fred Tatasciore (English); Shozo Iizuka (Japanese) *Young Dorgengoa: Doug Erholtz (English); Kouji Yusa (Japanese) Category:Characters